Love me always
by bellard
Summary: Edward Cullen is famous and extremely bored with the girls he meets until he meets Bella. She is kind beautiful, and will do anything possible to stay out of Edward's arms. Is there love bloom, or will it never come? There are vampires! Sum. Sux!
1. Chapter 1

**New story!**

**This story just hit me, and I thought it would be sort of cool so I tried it.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

I stared at the pretty girl as I walked into the restaurant.

This girl was about average. She had only been in one or two movies, both small earners.

Her fingers twirled at the ends of her bleached hair, trying to act flirtatious.

"Hey, Eddiepooh, let's go sit at that table," she said, her voice thick with trying to be "sexy." It was not working.

"My name is Edward, not Eddiepooh, understand?" I told her seriously.

She brushed it off and pulled at my hand, ignoring my comment.

It was going to be just another date. I had met this girl at the last Oscar party. That day, I had won an award for best actor. In fact, it was my 5th one.

_She had been throwing herself into the groups of famous people, trying to gain popularity. The groups slowly moved away as she approached._

_I had accidentally bumped into her on my way out of the bathroom. To me it felt that somehow she had managed to stage this, but she immediately fell backward onto the floor and crying about how she had hurt her leg or something._

_I went over to her and tried to help._

"_Now, since you hurt me, you have to go out with me," she said. "Or you will be always responsible."_

_It really made no sense on how hurting her had to result in having to go out with her, but she whined and complained so much I let in in the end, just to get away from her._

_I just said, "Okay." And then left, leaving nothing, hoping she would forget._

_The next morning I was awoken at 6:30 by a phone call. From her._

"_Hey Eddiepooh!"She screamed into my ear._

_Cringing, I held the phone away a little. I had been at a party last night. She really expected me to be awake at 6?_

"_How'd you get my number?" I asked half-asleep._

"_The phone book, silly! Everybody knows that you are THE Edward Cullen! Well, how 'bout I meet you at La Italiana on Friday?" _

"_Fine," I said, not really paying attention. My mind was still in dream land, and I wanted to hang up as soon as possible for my body to get back there, too._

"_Thanks, Eddiepooh! Bye!"_

"Eddie, Eddie? Are you listening to me?" the girl asked.

She was so dull. She had been chatting about some celebrity gossip, which wasn't very entertaining when you were a celebrity yourself.

"Yeah, of course, Rita," I flashed her a smile as my brain thought of ways to entertain myself when I was with this girl.

"It's Raine," she said, actually pausing for a second, before launching a story about how she had an accident involving a dog and whipped cheese. I really didn't want to know.

Gosh! I would have my bodyguard Dan answer the next time she called and say that I had accidentally ingested shaving cream that I thought was whipped cream and ended up in the hospital for a 2-month-stay with NO VISITORS!!!!!!!!!!!!

I wondered about how much she would really believe. Then again maybe I really didn't want to know.

At that moment, I was saved by the paparazzi. It sounded strange, but for once I was glad they were there.

"Hey, Edward, look over here!" One photographer shouted as he flashed his camera toward me.

The restaurant became crowded as reporters stormed in, followed by fan girls.

"OMG! Edward! Can I have your autograph?!!!" one blonde cheerleader-type shouted.

I turned around to my date for the evening and said (as I had already forgotten her name again), "Sweetie, I have to go now. I'll see you later, okay?"

She simply nodded and smiled flirtatiously to the camera.

Disgusted, I followed Dan as he pushed his way past the crowd. We reached the limo and he held open the door for me as I gratefully climbed in. I sat and rested my elbow on the door handle, holding the bridge of my nose between my fingers.

"Another tough day. You should have never gone out with that girl. She probably called the press to say that she was having a date," Dan said to me.

"Yes, next time a girl calls at 6 in the morning, you are picking it up and saying that I'm dead," Dan replied.

"Well, knowing her, she would sell the news and brag about how she was the last person you went out with and how she would never go out with another person after your death, then turn around and hook up with a hunk with the same brains as her the next day," Dan replied.

"Well, if she did, I would have a lot of explaining to do--"

The car lurched to a sudden stop, and I was thrown out of my seat.

"Edward!" I heard my chauffer shout from the front of the limo. I heard the front door open. "I hit a girl!"

I jumped out of the car to follow the driver. No, not another stupid fan girl that would kill herself to get my attention.

I ran to the front of the car and looked down.

At my feet, bleeding and unconscious, was the most beautiful girl I had seen in my life.

**I have no idea where I'm going with this story, so please review and tell me your ideas!**

**Review if you have a kind, generous and beautiful heart.**


	2. Chapter 2

BRRINNG! BRRING! 

I groaned and tossed around in my bed while my hand fumbled for the snooze button on my alarm.

I finally found it and went back to sleep. 

Why couldn't alarm clocks be frickin' destroyed? Terminated forever? I would gladly provide the funds!

Stumbling out of bed, I went into the bathroom to get ready for work. 

After brushing my teeth, taking a shower, and such, I went into my closet. I checked the calendar that hung in there. Surprisingly, the box was empty. I had no meetings!

I stared at my outdated wardrobe for a couple of minutes and then decided to just keep it simple. Maybe it was just Gucci day. I put on my button-down black shirt and some simple white pants. **(picture on my profile. Just imagine the shirt buttoned down a little, enough for the tank to show)** I was dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, Bella. How are you this lovely morning?" my butler, George, greeted me.

"I'm quite fine, thank you," I replied. "No meetings today!"

"So what do you plan to do with this day?" he asked.

"Forget breakfast, George, I'm going togo to Starbucks," Isaid.

"That's fine. Have a nice day," he replied. I was going to have to raise his salary. Byfar, he was the most kind and caring servant I had had. He had been with me since birth, since my parents, well, you know, kicked the bucket.

I hadn't known them really.I wasonly two-years-old when they died in a plane crash. George had taken care of their financesbefore I hadjust turned 18 last month.

I was told that my parents were the best there ever was. Theyloved me very much. My mother was beautiful with long blonde hair and blue eyes, and my father had been handsome with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

They sounded like people of a fairy tale, a fairy tale that's final pages were printed before they were wanted.

And so the multi-billion dollar corporation was inherited by me.

I walked out into my garage which held myall my cars. I looked at my outfit and decided that it would contrast well with my red Porsche. I unlocked it and got in, placing my designer Gucci handbag in the passenger's seat.

I checked the digital clock on my car: 7:45.

Starbucks sounded really good before Iwent to work.

What do I do?

Well, I am the manager at Swan's. A clothes department store, and we are doing really well right now. We were doing well right now, but with that came so much pressure. Sometimes my head ached from all the numbers.

Once I arrived at Starbucks, I saw that the whole place was crowded. I decided to go after work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a long day at work and really looking forward to my coffee, I jumped into my car and drove to Starbuck's.

I turned around a bend and saw the familiar billboard, but I had to park at the opposite side of the street because the small parking lot was full.

How many frickin' people could there be at Starbuck'sall day? Well, some celebrity was probably in there.

That was the good thing about beingmanager. I was still rich, but I didn't have to be harassed by the press everywhere Iwent because my face wasn't that recognizable.

I pressed theengine stop button on my push-button dashboard.

Opening the door, Igot out.

I walked over to the passenger's seat, opened the door, and got my handbag out.

Crossing the street, I saw a black stretch limo coming toward me. I hadn't seen it before due to the fact that it had to cross the bend, and trees blocked my view of there.

It was coming fast, too fast. I had nowhere to run. It was only a few feet away, and I still had 10 feet to the other side of the road.

Crap! There was nothing I could do. I remembered my guidance manuals. Let loose...

I closed my eyes and breathed in, as bright yellow lights filled my vision. one... two...

I was interrupted with a severe blow to my right side.

I was thrown onto the floor with such force that I immediately blacked out.

So…what did you think? Good? Bad? I didn't like it very much. I have major writer's block, but I did my best 

I want to thank xxDeath's Daughterxx for agreeing to be my beta! 

Please review!


	3. Ignore this Chapter

Sorry for this filler thing. I tried to remove the author's note and replace it with chapter 2 but then it wouldn't let anyone review for chapter 3, so that's why this is here. Sorry!


	4. Chapter 3

_**Sorry this update took so long! Another one should be coming soon!**_

_Edward!" I heard my chauffer shout from the front of the limo. I heard the front door open. "I hit a girl!"_

_I jumped out of the car to follow the driver. No, not another stupid fan girl that would kill herself to get my attention._

_I ran to the front of the car and looked down. It was difficult not to use my vampire speed. _

_At my feet, bleeding and unconscious, was the most beautiful girl I had seen in my life._

I gasped as I looked down at the girl. "Take her to the hospital!" I managed to get out of my mouth. 

It was weird. I had never felt this strongly about anyone or anything before. Ever since I had become a vampire, I had always thought that I was a ladies man. Not someone who actually belonged with someone else. I knew that we belonged together. Nothing was going to stop me from having her. 

"Yes sir," I heard my chauffer Derek say. I saw that he was about to pick up the girl when I stopped him. 

"I'll get her." I simply stated. I could see the shock in his eyes. I never volunteered to do anything. I usually made someone else do my stuff for me. But hey, I _am_ rich. I'm famous! I deserve it. And I couldn't have her being handled by unworthy hands either could I. No offense Derek.

I swooped down and gathered the girl in my arms. She was surprisingly heavier than I thought she would be. 

I carried her back to my limo and laid her across the seat, her head in my lap. I tried to read her mind, but it was blank. _Probably because she's unconscious. _I thought. 

I felt the limo start to move. Darn. She was bleeding pretty badly. 

I took off my sweater and wrapped it around her head. _I can't believe I just did that! I have never sacrificed any of my stuff for someone else! And that sweater was 500! _I thought amazed at my actions. 

I was completely oblivious to the gorgeous scenery we were passing, but only paid attention to the beautiful girl that lay in my lap.

Much too soon for my liking, we arrived at the hospital. My chauffer opened my door for me as I stepped out of the limo, carrying the limp girls in my arms bridal style. 

I ignored all the stares and pictures as I made it inside the hospital. I made it to the front desk and asked for my father, Carlisle Cullen. 

I was bombarded with pictures, autograph requests, and such, but I just ignored them. 

Unfortunately, the lady at the front desk was a huge fan. "Oh my gosh. You are Edward Cullen! I can't believe Edward Cullen is here!! And talking to me! Oh my gosh. I love you! Can I have your autograph? And maybe a picture? Please!!" I read her mind which said _Oh my gosh. You are Edward Cullen! I can't believe Edward Cullen is here!! And talking to me! Oh my gosh. I love you! Can I have your autograph? And maybe a picture? Please!! _

Well. She was pretty open with her feelings! 

I didn't visit my dad a lot at work, but I visited him and the rest of my family every night, unless I had a premiere or something. I usually skipped them, but sometimes I couldn't get out of them. 

I ignored everyone as I backed away from the desk, and sat in a chair, holding the girl close to my chest.

The crowd followed me to my seat, and continued to bug me. I was used to it, so it didn't bother me too much.

"Carlisle," I muttered under by breath, too softly for my human stalkers to hear. "Please come into the waiting room. They are killing me!"

About three minutes later, I saw my 'father' walk into the room. "Edward!" he exclaimed. "What a pleasant surprise! Please follow me."

_Why in the world are you carrying Bella?_ He asked me through his head. 

So that was her name. Bella. It seemed to fit her perfectly. 

"I'll explain in a bit," I answered in a low tone, but I was sure he could hear me. 

I picked up Bella and carried her as I followed Carlisle into a room. 

"Oh…wow. She hurt herself pretty badly this time, didn't she?!"

"What are you talking about? Derek accidentally ran her over."

"Well, you see. Bella is a very…regular patient of mine. She hurts herself constantly! She is like a danger magnet!" He said as he hooked Bella up with an IV and laid her in a hospital bed. 

"Would you mind watching her for me for a little while? We have a lot of patients, and I can't afford to stay here. When she wakes up, just tell her that I will be there in a little bit."

"Sure." I answered, hoping that I didn't sound too anxious. I was glad that I could spend some more time with her.

"Thanks. I'll see you in a couple of minutes." He said as he exited to room. 

I just stood there, staring at Bella. I wonder what she will say when she wakes up. _Will she like me? Well, of course. Why am I worrying so much? _

I talked myself out of the worry. She was just another typical girl who I, for some strange reason, liked. No big deal. If she's a normal girl, she will be all over me…

At that moment, I heard her heartbeat increase. I looked at her and saw her eyes fluttering.

I walked over to her when I heard her groan. "Are you all right?" I asked cautiously. I gasped when I looked into her eyes. They were the most beautiful brown eyes that I had ever seen. Ever. 

"Uhhh yeah," she said groggily. "Who are you? Where's Dr. Cullen?" 

I just stood there staring at her like an idiot.

_So much for her knowing who I am!_ I thought shocked. 

"Excuse me. Who are you?" I heard her repeat. Now I really felt like an idiot.

"Oh. Um. Sorry, I'm…uh…Edward. Edward Cullen." What was I doing?? Vampires weren't supposed to get nervous over _humans!_

"Oh! You must be Dr. Cullen's son! I'm sorry. You look so familiar." 

"Oh, do I?" 

"Yes. I can almost swear that I have seen you before. Oh well, whatever. Don't take this personally, but what are you doing here?" she asked pointedly.

"Oh, um, my chau…I mean I kind of ran into you in my li…in my car. Yea. I ran into you in my car. Sorry!"

I don't know why I didn't tell her, but…I don't know. It's not time. It may scare her off. 

She gave me a weird look, but ignored my stumble, and said, "Oh, so you brought me here?"

"Yeah. Yeah. That's what happened." 

"Oh, okay." She said.

I heard a knock at the door, interrupting our conversation. Carlisle came in and said, "Hey Bella, how are you feeling?"

"I've been worse," she said laughing. 

"I know," replied Carlisle chuckling.

"Okay, you look all right. If you promise to take it easy for the next couple of days, I'll let you get out of here. Deal?"

"Okay!" She replied enthusiastically, yanking her IV our of her arm and getting up. 

"Edward, would you mind giving her a ride?" Carlisle asked me, catching me completely off guard. 

"Uh…sure. Can you give me your car?" 

"My car?" _What do you need my car for? Where's your limo? _He thought to me. Unfortunately, he had his brain turned on.

"I'll explain later. Please give me your car!" I repeated under my breath. I knew that Bella couldn't hear me.

"Oh um yeah, sure son."

He reached into his doctor's coat and pulled out the keys to his Mercedes and handed them to me.

_You have some explaining to do…_his face stated.

I nodded slightly and exited the hospital with Bella. 

Unfortunately, I forgot about my little fan club waiting in the lobby. 

I quickly got out of there with Bella, before any of the fans could see me. 

I heard one say, "Hey! There he is!" but thankfully, I was able to get Bella out of there before she could realize that they were talking about me. 

I found Carlisle's black Mercedes in the crowded parking lot and unlocked it. 

I walked over to the passenger's seat and held the door open for Bella, hoping it would help me in my plan to ask her out later. 

She looked surprised but said, "Thank you." 

I shut the door for her and then walked over to the driver's seat and got into it. I put the keys into ignition and started driving, careful not to go too fast. 

She directed me to her house, and too soon, we pulled into her driveway. 

"Thanks Edward!" She said getting out of the car._ Wow. She remembered my name! Wait…why am I going so crazy? I need to do this now. _I thought. _It's now or never. I can't wait any longer. _

"Wait! Bella?" She turned back to the car and said, "Yes?" 

"Do you want to maybe do this again sometime?" 

"You mean running me over? Uh, no thanks, I think I'll pass." She said with a hint of humor in her voice. 

"No, I mean, do you want to maybe…um…would you…I mean if you...well…"

"Just spit it out!" She said laughing.

"Okay…do you maybe want to go out with me sometime?"

"Uh, I'm sorry. I think you misunderstood. But sure, I'll hang out with you sometime as friends?" I was shocked. I had never heard that response from anyone before. 

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Wow. I feel stupid." I admitted before I could help it. Then, I don't know what's wrong with me, I smacked my forehead with my hands RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER!!

I tried to read her mind, but again, it was blank. Nothing.

She was cracking up by now. "You are so cute." She said. But we would never be more than friends to her.

I however, would not rest until we were more than friends. 

"Here, um why don't I give you my number and just call me when you want to do something." I said, hoping she would give me hers in return. It worked. 

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Here. Let me give you mine." She handed me a sheet of paper with her number on it. 

**BPOV**

I was getting out of Edward's car when I heard him say, "Bella?" 

When I asked him what he wanted, he asked me out! 

I felt bad that I turned him down, but I just couldn't go out with him. He just wasn't my type. 

After exchanging phone numbers, I went inside.

When I went inside, I let out a scream. There, waiting for me, sprawled out across my couch was my evil ex-boyfriend Jacob Black.

**Okay, so I am not completely sure where I am going with this story, so I want to hear your opinions. I have the next chapter planned, but what do you guys think should happen overall? **

**Do you want a tragedy? Do I need more humor? Do I need more details? **

**Tell me! **


	5. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

"J-Ja-Jacob!" I screamed at him. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Memories started racing through my head rapidly. And bad ones at that.

I had had BAD experiences with hot guys, such as Jerky Jacob **(srry…I couldn't resist) **and I was not going to get involved with them again!

…_Come on…just one night…one time…it's not gonna hurt us…_and tthen the next day _"Oh hey Bella! This is my girlfriend of two months, Cindy." _

TWO MONTHS! THAT JERK HAD BEEN GOING OUT WIH ME FOR THREE! When he had realized his mistake, he just simply went, "Woops! Did I forget to tell you?" That is when I decided to never trust a hot guy ever again.

He just smirked at me like the smart-ass that he is.

I tried to get somewhere by asking, "How did you get inside _my _house?!"

He kept his arrogant smirk while he held up a key…a key to my house.

"HOW DID YOU GET MY KEY!?" I screamed at him, furious.

"You don't do a very good job of hiding it," he replied trying to act all smart.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE THIS INSTANT!" I roared at him.

"I don't think so," he simply stated.

"What do you mean…"I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

I glared at Jacob as I walked over to the door to open it.

Because I didn't want to break my menacing glare with Jacob (or so I thought) I let my fingers fumble around for the doorknob.

I found it after about fifteen seconds and opened the door, and there stood Edward, a worried expression filled his face.

"WHO IS THAT?!" Jacob yelled furiously.

I was as scared as heck and apparently wasn't thinking, so I just retorted, "My boyfriend. Do you have a problem with that?"

**I am so sorry it's so short, and that I have not updated in such a long time. I am trying to decide if I should do this chapter in Edward and Jake's Point of view. Please give me your opinion. Sorry again! **


	6. Author's Note

Guys- as you guys know, I haven't been able to update in a long time and the truth is between school and my book, I don't know if I will be able to update

Guys- as you guys know, I haven't been able to update in a long time and the truth is between school and my book, I don't know if I will be able to update.

So I have decided that if you guys think it is okay, I will hand this story off to one of you.

I do care about this story so I will hold a competition. What you have to do is write the next chapter of this story and send it to me. I will judge accordingly and announce the winner.

Again- if you guys really don't want me to hand this story off, then I will **try** to update more often but not as I used to.

Thanks.


End file.
